guardian_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Class of F-1 Team Guardian Feebee Sakaya A young girl that grew up in the wealthy family, the Sakaya Clan. She grew up with her twin sister Giana and her older brother, Eryn. They all split up due to her older brother deserting the family to find greatness in the dark arts. She then went to travel the world to learn as much as she possibly can, with her sister. But, their parents didn't allow this, thus causing her to run away. After a lot of exploring, she decided to attend the Laukra Academy. Feebee William Artim A ancient from the ancient times. He originated in Olia living as a treasure hunter, with his fiancée. She had a baby son, who's name is disclosed. The trio explored the depths of Wilter Willows and had stumbled upon a well that was a secret portal to the now broken off Aris. A mysterious being pushed them in, scattering them across Aria. William then goes on an adventure to find his family. One night, he was attacked by the same being that pushed his family into the well and was fatally wounded. He decides to train at Laukra Academy in order to get stronger. William Lilith Suna A heir to the royal family from Suna. Due to the solitude, she ran away. But she wasn't ever alone, she had a older sister, Alice Suna. Her matters were inadequate and was forced to leave and find her own path, without luxury of a Suna. This caused her to temporarily go insane which caused her to run away from home. She almost died before being saved by Feebee. She then pledged her loyalty to her, following her to the Academy. Lilith Reece Strohí Reece is a paladin from Deas. He looks like a strong willed individual due to him always being surrounded by friends. He is actually always worrying about everything. He was sent to Laukra to be a student, and a guard from evil that tries to corrupt the balance of Arina. Reece Serena Elace A genius who loves technology. She has her own company, Shnack and Co.. She was actually poor before a millionaire who saw her potential. With the inspiration from kindness, she invented various things that help modern society. Wanting to see how it was to go to school, she headed off onto Laukra Academy. Serena Bryan Moni Bryan was found alone in a snowy plain as a baby when a family found him and took him in. The couple wanted a child, and was given a gift. They never actually told him that he was a foster child, scared of his reaction if he ever found out. But, one day he did. He said to them that he wasn't mad, but glad. Bryan then went on a journey to find his real parents. Bryan Ayaka Grimm The older sister of Eric Sera. She was a Guardian of Light, given the title by the Light Priestess. One night, her and her brother were ambushed by a mysterious being. She was fatally wounded trying to protect her brother and failed to do so. She made a contract with the soul of Grimm to let her live and acquire to magic with the price of letting him live within her. Her hair and eyes turned Crimson, her power turned dark. She swore to find that being and end his life for touching her brother. Ayaka Eric Sera The younger brother of Ayaka. His left eye was injured and was replaced due to a incident in Fusha. Due to his sister almost dying, darkness has corrupted some of his soul for being too weak. he decides to go to Laukra to become a better swordsman and to become the next Priest of Light. Eric Giana Sakaya The younger sister of Feebee. She was left to watch over her father who went bananas. When she finally found someone to care for him, she went on her own journey to rekindle the flames of family within her. Giana 'Other Classmates' Apart from the main team, there are also minor side teams in the class of F-1. They would be seen around. Team Oz: Orlana Norpa Zeiya Anna Layla Cerlav Brandon Drakos ---- Team Coffee: Cardinal Al Fiona Inné Fletcher Dlacker Anya Nori ---- Team Deitis: Julie Eden Phylis Heas Artemis Shar Sarah Fimina ---- Team Peny: Ilia Youna Mia Din Din Traci Mari Diana Queng ---- Team Chaser: Jennifer Collin Candis Hues Shauna Clove Kirina Graffer Category:Characters